Nos destin sont liés
by amayatsubaki
Summary: Winry ne veut pas qu'Edward parte de nouveau. Que va-elle tenter pour le retenir ? Premier One-Shot, il est vieux et en plus c'est une Song-Fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez !


_**Nos destins sont liés **_

_Nous sommes deux, nous sommes amis, nous avons les même peines …_

**Oublié nos peines et nos remordsOublié nos peurs et nos erreursNos histoires se ressemblentEt se désassemblent**

_Edward, mon amour, toi qui sait ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime, toi qui sait que nos histoires se ressemblent et que pourtant elles ne sont pas les mêmes. Toi qui est à mes côtés aujourd'hui mais qui repartira bientôt. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?_

**Si tendres, renversantesComme une évidence**

_Depuis toujours nous sommes ensembles comme deux grands amoureux qui n'osent pas se l'avouer. Pourquoi ne le peut on pas alors que nous savons l'un et l'autre que nous nous aimons ? Tout simplement parce que tu ne peux pas rester ici, dans ton village, dans la maison qui t'as accueillis, avec moi._**Elle lui dira les mots qu'on aimeCes mots qui nous emmènentCeux qui nous atteignentEt bien plus qu'un "je t'aime"**

_Je m'approche de toi. Je te regarde dans les yeux. Je me blottit contre toi. Je sens ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine comme le miens de la mienne. Tu m'entoure de tes bras, je sens ton bras mécanique que j'ai fait avec amour. Je sourit en pensant à tous ces moments passé à te jeter ma clef pour ne pas que tu transforme ton auto-mail. Tu me serre contre toi. Je te regarde de nouveau dans les yeux, des yeux qui ont beaucoup pleurés de ton absence. Je m'entend te dire : _

_W : Reste Edward, s'il te plaît, reste … tu me manque tant, j'aimerais tant que tout cela ne se soit pas déroulé, que tu soit toujours resté auprès de moi. Pourquoi Edward ? Si tu savais … _

_Je m'arrête à mi-chemin et je commence à pleurer. Pourquoi pleurer, cela ne sert à rien._

**C'est le destin de LisaLe destin de LisaC'est le destin de LisaLe destin de LisaQu'elle tient entre ses doigts**

_Il me tient encore plus contre lui. Son étreinte est si chaude, si douce que je ne peux me retenir de pleurer et de tenir son t-short. J'ai pris ma décision. Si il part, je part avec lui. Je le lui dit. Il ne dit toujours rien. Je relève la tête, et je le vois, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pleurer avec moi._**Partager nos rêves étourdissantsCapturer tout ce sentimentNos histoires nous surprennentEt nous désapprennent**

_Edward me regarde lui aussi. Entre deux larmes, il me sourit, qu'il est beau lorsqu'il sourit. Nos histoires, sont semblables, elles sont surprenantes et incompréhensible parfois mais nous, nous les comprends._

_W : Je veux partager avec toi tous les moments que tu vis ! Je veux partager tes rêves Edwards !_

_Voilà ce que je lui dit._**Étranges, renversantesComme une évidence**

_Il ne pleure plus. Évidemment, Edward Elrich ne pleure jamais alors que Winry Rockbell, elle, est une pleurnicharde comme me là dit si souvent Edward lorsque nous étions jeunes._**C'est le destin de LisaLe destin de LisaQu'il tient entre ses doigtsC'est le destin de LisaLe destin de LisaQu'elle tient entre ses doigts**

_Oui, nos destins sont liés, j'en suis persuadée à présent ! Je te tiens et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne me diras pas que je peux partir avec toi. Je veux mourir pour toi et avec toi._

**Elle lui dira les mots qu'on aimeCes mots qui nous emmènentCeux qui nous entraînentAu-delà des "je t'aime"**

_Oh Edward, que vois tu dans mes yeux à présent ? De la détermination ? De l'amour ? De la tendresse ? Tout cela à la fois ? C'est possible car c'est ce que je ressent là !_**Il lui dira qu'elle est si belleQu'il fera tout pour elleUne idée irréelleAu-delà des "je t'aime"**

_Edwards ! Que fais tu ? Pourquoi diriges tu ton visage vers le miens ? Oh ! Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser, tu me parle de ta si belle voix :_

_E : Tu es si belle Winry. Je ferais tout pour toi et je ne peux rien te refuser. Tu peux venir avec nous mais je veux que tu sois sage et que tu ne fasse rien de dangereux, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre car … je t'aime !_

_Il m'as dit que je pouvais venir avec lui et Al ! C'est magnifique ! Mon Dieu, il m'as dit qu'il m'aimait ! Quelle merveilleuse journée._

_W : Merci Edward ! Merci mon amour ! Je t'aime !_

_Je pleure de nouveau, mais de joie._**C'est le destin de LisaLe destin de LisaQu'elle tient entre ses doigts**

_Il remonte une main et enlève mes larmes. Il me regarde et nos visage se rapproche. Nous nous embrassons pour la première fois mais certainement pas la dernière. Oui Edward Elrich, je te suivrais n'importe où._

_Je t'aime._

_Nos destins, nos vie, tout nous relient._

_Nous sommes ensembles pour l'éternité et je le sais maintenant._


End file.
